The invention relates to a pen holder with puzzle blocks. More particularly, the invention relates to a pen holder which may be used not only for writing but also for playing a puzzle game.
A conventional pen holder usually includes a body stem with a smooth outer surface or a polygonal outer surface that is conveniently and comfortably held by the user. Newer types of pen holders are known for their innovative appearance or assembly of parts for forming a new construction. It is unknown to provide a pen holder with additional functions.